Disparuean Forces
, RADware |foreign_suppliers = Artemis Global, , |imports = |exports = |history = |ranks = }} The Disparuean Forces (DF) ( : Forces disparuennes, FD), officially known as the Disparuean Armed Forces (French: Forces armées disparuennes), are the unified of Disparu. It is split into five divisions; Land Forces Command, Aerospace Command, Maritime Command, Expeditionary Command, and Special Operations. The motto of the Disparuean Forces is " ", which is for "If you wish for peace, prepare for war". Structure Land Force Command Land Force Command (French: Commandement de la Force terrestre), more commonly referred to as the Disparuean Army (French: Armée disparuenne), is the land-based branch of the Disparuean Forces. Land Force Command is responsible for defending Disparu and its allies from attacks, both foreign and domestic. Land Force Command is currently composed of approximately 200,000 active troops, about 183,110 reserve troops and about 2,851 tanks. Land Force Command also owns 100,000 MPAR-74s, 50 MPPCAs, 1,000 Jeeps and 10,000 MPA-7s, which were purchased from the on 5 September 2009"Press Release - Land Force Command of the Disparuean Forces". Disparuean Forces. 04-09-2009. Retrieved on 31-12-2009.. Aerospace Command Aerospace Command (French: Commandement aérospatiale), is the branch of the Disparuean Forces. Aerospace Command is generally responsible for the protection of Disparuean airspace, and controls the Disparuean Air Force, Aurasphere (a ), as well as Disparu's arsenal of missiles, nuclear and conventional. Aerospace Command currently operates 720 military aircraft distributed into sixty military aircraft squadrons, the largest of which are the Zapdos Squadron (responsible for most of southwestern Disparu), the Moltres Squadron (responsible for most of southeastern Disparu) and the Arcticuno Squadron (responsible for Disparu's northern areas). Each squadron has an average of twelve planes. A partnership between the Disparuean Forces and the Großgermanian company signed on 1 May 2011 has reinforced Aerospace Command's manned military aircraft with the latest developments in the aerospace industry. On August 2011, the Ministry of Defence purchased 10 Sparrows (a reconnaissance vehicle) and 3 2062 UAVs from Artemis Global, one of the world's leading weapons manufacturers. Maritime Command Maritime Command (French: Commandement maritime) is the branch of the Disparuean Forces. Maritime Command is mainly composed of patrol and rescue boats, as well as larger ships that regularly patrol off the coast of Disparu and research ships. Maritime Command also acquired its first naval ships on 14 April 2011, when five naval vessels were purchased from a Government-owned shipbuilder. Maritime Command currently owns fifteen naval ships. The ships are as follows: * DMCS Ahmadinejad ( ) * DMCS Archaic ( ) * DMCS Avast ( ) * DMCS Celeste I (Submarine) * DMCS Celeste II (Submarine) * DMCS Celeste III (Submarine) * DMCS Darach ( ) * DMCS de Blanc ( ) * DMCS Eyvindsson (Frigate) * DMCS Furukawa (Battleship) * DMCS Imperia ( ) * DMCS Johnson ( ) * DMCS Kennedy (Destroyer) * DMCS Kingdra ( ) * DMCS Lapras (Landing Ship) * DMCS Macropod (Submarine) * DMCS Mercton (Landing Ship) * DMCS Nagato (Cruiser) * DMCS Nordhausen (Cruiser) * DMCS Okazaki (Battleship) * DMCS Orwell (Corvette) * DMCS Pikachurin (Aircraft Carrier) * DMCS Protegera (Corvette) * DMCS Pullman (Corvette) * DMCS Richards (Landing Ship) * DMCS Scorpio (Submarine) * DMCS Seeker (Submarine) The most famous ship currently possessed by Maritime Command is the DMCS Froslass, which was used during a operation at the on 30 October 2009"Disparuean search team sent to Hudson Strait". Disparu News Network. 30-10-2009. Retrieved on 31-12-2009.. Expeditionary Command Expeditionary Command (French: Commandement expéditionnaire) is the branch of the Disparuean Forces that is responsible for expeditionary missions to foreign territories. The Expeditionary Command generally handles the movement of Disparuean troops in foreign nations, as well as annexations (as was the case during the annexation of to Almia on 18 August 2009"Annexation of Anticosti". Disparu News Network. 18-08-2009. Retrieved on 31-12-2009., as well as the annexation of several Arctic islands to Nunavik on 1 September 2009"Arctic Annexation". Disparu News Network. 01-09-2009. Retrieved on 31-12-2009.). Expeditionary Command regularly coordinates with other military branches. Expeditionary Command's regional headquarters is located in Montreal, Coronet. Special Operations Special Operations (French: Opérations spéciales) is a branch of the Disparuean Forces responsible for all operations that would respond to terrorism or threats to Disparu and Disparuean interests throughout the world. Not much is known about this branch as most of its operations are classified. The regional headquarters of Special Operations is also located in Montreal, adjacent to the headquarters of Expeditionary Command. References Category:Military Category:Executive Branch of Disparu